Read Alert
Read Alert is an episode from the third season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Wade and Roy are terrified of Orson's imagination when it becomes all too real while he puts books away. Plot Orson sings about using his imagination when reading his books. After the song ends, he proceed to read 'Moby Dick'. Wade came over and asked Orson what he's reading. Orson explained that he's reading a book about a giant whale, which gotten Wade terrified. Orson said, it's just a book but Wade points out that when Orson reads a book, whatever he reads comes to life, get carried away and take others with him. Orson just thinks Wade's exaggerating and reads 'Moby Dick' much to Wade's fright. They were in a ship and the whale, Moby Dick was coming by. Wade tried to run for his life, out of Orson's imagination, only to end up in the giant whale. Orson's still telling Wade to 'relax, it's just a story.' Luckily, Wade escaped through the blowhole of the whale and back in the farm. Once Orson showed he was going to read 'Prehistoric Animals of the World', Wade ran far away in fright. Orson just thinks, Wade's being a coward as usual and read his book. As he was reading 'Prehistoric Animals of the World', a Tyrannosaurus-Rex, he was reading, appeared and marched off for prey, without Orson noticing. Meanwhile Roy was playing his tuba(to annoy people) until Wade who was still running ended crashing into Roy. Afterwards Roy told Wade to explain what's going on. Wade explained what happened but then he saw the tyrannosaurus coming right towards them. It was facing Roy's back so he wasn't aware of the Rex near them. Wade in panic tried to warn Roy about the dinosaur, but he was too scared to put it into words so instead, he got a camera and took a picture of it. Roy looked in the picture, saw the Rex in it, paused and looked up and saw the T-Rex. Then he ended up doing the same panic reactions as Wade and both birds ran for their lives. The T-Rex chased after them until Roy and Wade felt they reached a dead end. Both birds were clinging on to each other and shaking, thinking they're done for. Just as the T-Rex was about to have them for lunch, luckily Orson stopped reading(oblivious to what was going on with Roy and Wade) and read a different book 'Journey to the North Pole'. The T-Rex vanished and then the atmosphere became the North Pole. Roy and Wade were still clinging for dear life, with their eyes shut, not realizing the T-Rex was gone till Roy opened his eyes. Both feeling they were out of danger relaxed with Roy skating in the ice and Wade petting a penguin--until Orson realized they have Polar bears at the North pole not penguins. The penguin turned into a polar bear. Wade scared ran to Roy, clinging on to him. Orson then went to check another and read the title, 'The Great Lakes'. The ice Roy and Wade were on turned to water as they both fell in. Orson figured, he has to put his books away and each title of a book he read, both Roy and Wade were put into calamity such as running away from a train after them, a giant, a spaceship zapping lasers at them. Until they both ran to Orson and told him to Stop! Just, stop! Enough. And Orson just says, 'But what will I do to occupy my mind?' Roy had an idea and gave Orson a coloring book. Everything in the farm was white with black lines but Roy and Wade were safe now. Roy gotten a giant box of crayons and took out an orange crayon. He explained, 'I'll colorize you and then, you colorize me'. Wade was pleasantly tickled as Roy was coloring his beak orange. Major Characters *Orson *Wade *Roy Minor Characters Songs *Imagination and Me Trivia Cultural References Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 3 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres